Aún después de la Muerte
by Livie-Everything
Summary: Estaba vulnerable, y la deseaba. Pero ella no necesitaba a nadie. Ella sólo lo había salvado para que fuera suyo. / PiersxAda


**RE no me pertenece.**

**Advertencias:** limocito por aquí y por allá, final abierto.

Parte del reto: Crack: Rompiendo el Cannon del foro Resident Evil: Behind the Horror.

* * *

><p>Hubo una terrible colisión.<p>

Una llamarada cerúlea y centelleante que hizo volar todo en pedazos. Fragmentos de acero inoxidable, antes porciones de una compleja instalación subterránea, se esparcieron en todas direcciones. Un gruñido burbujeante escapó de las fauces monstruosas del B.O.W. colosal, y su eco fue amortiguado en el vacío de las profundidades del océano.

De modo reflejo abrió la boca para soltar una exclamación ahogada y el agua inundó sus pulmones, quemándole la rasposa garganta. Azul inundó su campo visual. No el azul crepitante del fondo del mar. Una brillante tonalidad celeste y zumbadora, que aturdió el resto de sus sentidos. Luego una fuerza descomunal le empujó, una contra la cual su maltrecho cuerpo no podía luchar.

Cuando el dolor le abrumó, Piers aceptó su sentencia de muerte.

A un ritmo tortuoso y pausado su interior fue desgarrado. Nunca había experimentado un dolor físico tan terrible como el que se apoderó de su cuerpo en la abisal del océano. Por primera vez en su vida, dejó de luchar y ansió la muerte con un desespero aplastante. Fantaseó encontrarse entre los brazos de su fatídico destino. Anheló por el alivio inminente, y su minúscula cordura suplicó por el final.

Perder en su batalla contra la muerte no le molestó en lo más mínimo, no cuando había ganado la guerra. Una guerra no se ganaba sin sacrificios, y aun cuando no pudiese vislumbrar el triunfo, la plenitud de la victoria fue suficiente como para aturdir al mismísimo dolor.

Capitán.

Le dedicó sus últimos pensamientos, pues no podía regalarle sus últimas palabras. Su aliento se perdería entre las saladas aguas, en un retumbo espumante. Así era como debía ser. Él debía sucumbir en lo más profundo de los mares, su capitán conquistaría en tierra firme. El superviviente. Al héroe pertenecía la gloria, a él correspondía la nada.

En un juego de ajedrez, Chris había sido el rey que comandó a sus súbitos a una muerte inminente. Piers tan sólo había sido un peón predestinado a ser parte del sacrificio. Y estaba bien, mientras el mundo se salvase Piers no temería del papel por asumir.

Adiós, capitán.

...

Pareció descender en lo hondo.

Pero despertó en la cima.

Mejilla contra la arena áspera. Ropa pesada, ciertamente mojada. Las palmas de las manos sobre los rasposos gránulos. Dedos que cedían y apretaban, buscando una respuesta. La marea le rozaba las botas, las pantorrillas, el borde de unos pantalones militares sumamente desgarrados.

¿Acaso esto era la otra vida?

—Así que has despertado, chico bonito.

Piers conocía esa voz, pero su cerebro se cerró. Todo pensamiento coherente fue imprecisable, su mente se convirtió en un remolino inestable de palabras y hechos que no pudo ordenar. El tono era suave, la voz era insinuante, como una caricia aterciopelada que le envolvía con delicadeza.

Un espasmo eléctrico recorrió su cuerpo húmedo y volvió a sucumbir al dolor.

El sufrimiento tornó su mundo de oscuridad.

...

La teoría más plausible era que se encontraba en el infierno. Si no, ¿cómo demonios explicaba la presencia de Ada Wong?

La majestuosa Ada estaba frente a él, con ambos brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. No era la única presencia en la habitación. Un par de personas ataviadas en un pulcro blanco se movían de un lado a otro, de vez en cuando tocándole, provocándole cosquillas. Piers aún no se consideraba capaz de procesar lo que acontecía, sólo podía observarla y ser contemplado de vuelta.

Tras un largo rato asumió que había sido impuesto de un fuerte sedante. Los párpados pesados confirmaban sus sospechas, al igual que un cuerpo inservible que no respondía a sus órdenes. Su mente continuaba siendo una anarquía nublosa, imposibilitado de razonar más allá de lo que resultaba obvio y arrebatándole de toda emoción. No sentía nada en absoluto. Ni el dolor de su brazo lacerado, ni las heridas que posiblemente marcarían su piel para siempre, mucho menos aquel profundo odio que solía profesar contra Ada. Todo se había desvanecido en medio de un par de oscuras pupilas.

…

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó bruscamente, agitado. Su cuerpo temblaba por encima del colchón y las suaves sábanas blancas. Cada una de sus extremidades escocía de forma agotadora, como un perpetuo calambre que se extendía por todo su ser. Piers gruñó, y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se levantó de aquella cama desconocida. Al alzar la vista se topó con su reflejo, aquel rostro drenado de juventud, ojos vacuos y la extenuante ausencia de un brazo derecho, por donde la manga de su genérica camisa finalizaba ya no había nada más.

Piers avanzó hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero, aborreciendo lo que veía. Odiándose. En un frenesí de ira pura, dirigió su puño izquierdo hasta la frágil superficie, destrozándola. Los cristales cayeron al suelo en tintineos suaves, unos pedazos se clavaron en sus nudillos y le hicieron sangrar, pero no le tomó importancia. Su cuerpo había sido mutilado. Su brazo derecho, aquel que definía el principio y el final de sus talentos ya no existía.

La sangre caliente corrió de sus nudillos y goteó por la punta de sus dedos.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

En lo que restaba del espejo apareció una figura etérea, sumamente femenina. Piers observó la silueta de Ada a sus espaldas a través del reflejo quebradizo. Una grieta la partía en dos casi enfatizando la simetría de su ser. Otra abertura más siniestra aparentaba cercenar el aire justo donde a Piers le hacía falta su brazo.

— ¿Tú me hiciste esto? —inquirió, ponzoñosamente, dándole la espalda al reflejo que tanto le repulsaba.

—Yo di la orden a mis doctores de que te desintoxicaran— replicó Ada, enarcando una ceja.

—Debiste haber dejado que me ahogara.

—Hubiese sido un enorme desperdicio, considerando todas tus habilidades.

Ada se avecinó entre movimientos sinuosos. Una vez que sus cuerpos se encontraron a una distancia sumamente estrecha, ella se detuvo. El calor que Ada emanaba le incomodó.

— ¿Por qué cortar mi brazo derecho, entonces? —intentó fulminarla con una simple mirada, Ada ni siquiera titubeó. —Sin él no sirvo para nada.

—El nivel de infección era tan avanzado que era eso o dejar que el virus C consumiera tu cuerpo—explicó Ada, estoica. Piers no necesitaba agachar el rostro para verla a los ojos, con sus altos tacones ella simulaba ser de su misma altura. —Inclusive cuando comenzamos con las intervenciones, la respuesta del virus automáticamente fue crear tu propia crisálida. Si hubiera sabido que querías convertirte en un monstruo, te hubiese aplastado el cráneo en la playa donde te encontré.

Piers abrumado por un odio transitorio, cogió el afilado mentón femenino con su mano izquierda, apretando con mucha fuerza. Aun cuando Ada no apartara la vista, Piers ocupaba forzar el contacto visual. Anhelaba involuntariamente de un signo que demostrase que no había sucumbido a la debilidad, que continuaba siendo tan dominante como antes.

La sangre que cubría sus dedos mancilló las blancas mejillas, pero nuevamente Ada no se inmutó. Por el contrario, cernió su mano sobre la suya, torciendo forzudamente los dedos masculinos y posteriormente la muñeca. El dolor lo mandó hacia atrás, tambaleando.

—No seas malagradecido, guapo.

Sin darle tiempo para una posible respuesta, Ada se dio media vuelta y se retiró de la habitación.

…

Tras aquel incidente, la rutina de Piers se tornó metódica. Pasaba días encerrado en aquel estrecho cuarto sin hacer nada. A veces se permitía acariciar ausentemente el vacío de su brazo derecho. Tocaba las vendas percibiendo su textura áspera y el desprecio hacia sí mismo acrecentaba desmesuradamente.

Cada cinco días un enfermero acudía a su habitación y le cambiaba las vendas por unas nuevas. La despedida era una inyección, una sustancia cálida que parecía quemar cada una de sus arterías al esparcirse dentro de sí.

"La cura", había afirmado el enfermero en turno tras una tercera visita. Recordaba como su acento le había confirmado también que en caso de hacer _más_ preguntas Piers no obtendría _más _respuestas.

El primer mes Piers aprendió una cosa: sólo podría ser consciente de lo que Ada le permitía. Y con ello en mente le era admitido abandonar su habitación y vagar por los desconocidos pasillos secundado por un guardia personal.

…

Al finalizar su primer mes de reclusión, Ada comenzó a visitarlo. Piers se arrellanaba en su cama, y ella ocupaba una silla a su lado. Ada lo estudiaba y anotaba toda clase de observaciones en una pequeña libreta, sus ojos relucían con una vivacidad penetrante y él accedía de mal gusto a su presencia.

Estaba tan solo que aceptaba a la destructora de mundos en su pequeña morada.

La odiaba. Piers detestaba a Ada Wong con un ímpetu apenas comparable con el desprecio que profesaba por su propio cuerpo inútil.

Entonces Ada intentó penetrar más hondo y una sofocante tarde, ella se ofreció a cambiar sus vendas. Aunque "ofrecer" era un término equívoco considerando que estrictamente se había aproximado hacia él, y tomando asiento en su cama había posado sus delicadas manos sobre su hombro derecho.

—No—gruñó él.

Ada insistió sin decir palabras.

Sólo lo miró, y por un instante fue como si ella no hubiese sido la culpable de incontables y terribles tragedias. Una fugaz ojeada de ojos chocolate bastó para borrar toda falta que pudiese haber cometido contra el mundo y todos esos inocentes masacrados bajo su comando.

"No" ansió decir. Una parte de él, e indudablemente la más racional, se ocupó de recordarle el daño que aquella mujer le había ocasionado. Ada era una asesina. Las memorias continuaban nublosas, pero los hechos residían en su cabeza. Su equipo la había escoltado, ella los había conducido por un efímero viaje cuyo destino era la morgue.

Ada los había masacrado como míseros insectos, y por ello la posibilidad de matarla latía potentemente contra sus sienes. Podría tratar de torcerle el cuello y terminar con todo.

No obstante, cerró los ojos y se concentró en el tacto de aquellos dedos largos sobre la piel mutilada de su hombro. Ada no estaba disgustada por su condición deplorable y a él le deleitaban sus caricias vacías. Fingía ingenuidad, casi de la misma forma en que una presa permitía que una vulgar víbora le hipnotizase. Piers era consciente de que caía en un peligroso juego, un juego escabroso con consecuencias tan terribles como atrayentes.

Piers dirigió su mano hacia las de Ada, deteniéndola en el acto. Ella con las finas manos colocadas sobre su muñón vendado a medias, él con una enorme manaza sobre las suyas, tan diminutas a comparación. Sus instintos más insensatos demandaban tocarla.

Estaba vulnerable, pero no la necesitaba a ella. Exigía contacto humano, no importaba la procedencia. Ocupaba ser _necesitado_, y una voz lasciva dentro de su cabeza le coreaba lo mucho que la deseaba, tanto físicamente como emocional.

Pero ella no necesitaba a nadie.

Ada era gélida como el hielo, y sin embargo su piel ardía igual que el fuego.

—Sé que quieres tocarme, Piers—murmuró Ada, contra su oído. Su aliento suave golpeteó contra su oreja y él sufrió escalofríos leves.

Había dicho su nombre, y entre sus labios una palabra tan simple y breve resultaba de una magnitud gloriosa.

—No.

Mentía.

Ada era consciente de que él la _necesitaba_.

Por ello reanudó su tarea, y tras concluir hábilmente con la enredadera de vendas, depositó un suave beso sobre el tejido blanco y abandonó la habitación. El contorno perfecto permaneció marcado, unos labios tonalidad granate intenso. Rojo sobre blanco en un contraste alentador. Casi como una metáfora que Piers creyó interpretar.

Ella lo había salvado para que fuera suyo.

…

—Voy a trasladarte a una de las habitaciones de la planta superior.

Piers frunció sus gruesos labios, y le dedicó una mirada repleta de apatía.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Seguiré encerrado para siempre en esta…

—Mansión, guapo—completó Ada, posando una de sus manos sobre su brazo izquierdo.

Lo atrajo hacia ella, y Ada se apretó contra su costado. Piers la observó cerrar los ojos, y disfrutó de la dulce visión que implicaban sus espesas pestañas oscuras contra su pálida piel. Luego cuando él ya no fue capaz de replicar, permitió que ella lo guiase.

Dulce y dolorosa ironía, justo como en Edonia. Donde había dirigido a Chris Redfield y a su escuadrón a una muerte segura.

Piers a veces la contemplaba y no sabía qué veía. En bastas ocasiones tan solo veía una frívola asesina, en otras una mujer madura consciente de su atractivo y un don natural para la seducción. Tal vez por ello no se asombró cuando al arribar a la habitación y fue conducido a una cama.

Su propia perdición.

—Un hombre me amó tanto que empezó una guerra—admitió, al mismo tiempo que le indicaba su sitio al borde de la cama. Piers tomó asiento sobre el colchón y clavó sus ojos de miel dulce sobre ella, hipnotizado.

Entonces, vislumbró la conexión entre sus palabras.

—Simmons.

Ada asintió con la cabeza, y como si se tratase de una recompensa por acertar la respuesta, se acercó a él y se sentó sobre su regazo. Quedaron frente a frente, y Piers sujetó con su única mano las sábanas limpias.

—Simmons está muerto, pero su legado no.

Ada lo tomó de la mandíbula, imitando la forma hostil de Piers cuando la había tocado por primera vez. Sus largas uñas se clavaron en la piel de su barbilla y un segmento de su barbilla.

—Hay una lucha pendiente, pero hacerlo sola implica más tiempo. Más guerras. Más muertes.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Lucha. No por mí, sino conmigo.

Piers atisbó la mentira en esas pupilas dilatadas y vibrantes. Sus piernas se enredaron en su cintura y él suspiró roncamente. Había sido una larga temporada sin el contacto íntimo de otra mujer, y Ada parecía capaz de enloquecerlo con una mirada.

_Lucha por mí._

Sus gruesos labios se deslizaron por su cuello, y mordió con suavidad, entonces ella profirió un jadeo sensual. Su mano apresó su pequeña cintura. Acarició su piel, su respuesta fueron sonidos deliciosos. La estrechó contra su cuerpo, despojándose de todo decoro. En aquellos brazos blancos nada era real y todo era mentira. Por un momento inclusive aquel impetuoso odio se desvaneció en medio de la calidez que ocultaba entre sus piernas. Su cuerpo encontró un éxtasis superficial que le sació fugazmente, un placer que le nubló la vista y puso a temblar cada centímetro de su piel. Admitió que esas redondas caderas embistieran contra las suyas, y que esa boca se posara sobre la piel de su atroz mutilación.

Ada _necesitaba_ un soldado, no un amante. Un soldado capaz de matar y morir por ella. Comprendió que ella sería capaz de todo para obtener su completa devoción.

Piers no era la única persona a la cual Ada había reclutado. Una guerra de tal magnitud no podía ser ganada con una reina y un peón.

Tan sólo esperaba que hubiese sido el único al que hubiese atrapado con ese método. No quería vagar por las habitaciones de aquella mansión y encontrar más peones insignificantes. Como él. Seducidos bajo el encanto de un par de lindos ojos y una voz grave y sensual. La simple idea le hizo rabiar.

No, no. Piers no se conformaría con ser un peón esta vez.

Tampoco quería ser el rey.

—No me engañas, Ada.

Pero ella no merecía ser reina.

Y finalmente, su manaza estrujó la garganta nívea marcada por sus propios dientes.


End file.
